Por Una Estrella Fugaz
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Summary: —Mami... ¿Las estrellas chugases cumplen los deseos?—preguntó la pequeña mirando al cielo. —Estrella fugaz cariño, y solo se cumplen si tu deseo es bueno y desinteresado— explicó las castaña a su hija. La pequeña pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de su madre y volvió a mirar al cielo. Este OS participa en el concurso de apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta"


**Por una estrella Fugaz**

**Summary: —Mami... ¿Las estrellas chugases cumplen los deseos?—preguntó la pequeña mirando al cielo. —Estrella fugaz cariño, y solo se cumplen si tu deseo es bueno y desinteresado— explicó las castaña a su hija. La pequeña pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de su madre y volvió a mirar al cielo. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben los personajes no son mios, sólo la trama y aclaro que todo lo que se narra con respecto a la NASA y los acontecimientos es totalmente inventado, y los conceptos que llegue a utilizar se explicarán al final.**

**Este OS participa en el concurso de apertura **_**"Mi Pareja Perfecta" **_**del foro **_**Sol de Medía Noche**_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_"¡Buenos días Washington! Hoy comenzamos una nueva semana laboral con excelentes noticias para los amantes del cosmos, la NASA ha comunicado que esta semana habrá tres espectáculos nocturnos, comenzando el martes con una lluvia de estrellas, que también será visible en menor cantidad el día miércoles y finalmente el día jueves tendremos el honor de presenciar el paso de un cometa. Y en otras noticias el candidato al senado Edward Cullen está de visita esta semana en el capitolio... "_

— ¿Porque le cambias mami?— preguntó la pequeña Renesmee a su madre

—Porque quiero escuchar música cariño— respondió Bella con una sonrisa

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?— preguntó la niña por décima vez en el viaje

—Solo unos minutos más bebé— le dijo su madre feliz

La pequeña Renesmee sonrió complacida, el viaje en auto había sido agotador para ambas y la niña se la pasó o durmiendo o preguntando si ya iban a llegar.

Isabella Swan era una astrónoma de la universidad de Harvard transferida a los laboratorios de la NASA y la encargada de coordinar los telescopios que el presidente había dispuesto para los tres días de estrellas. Isabella o Bella también era madre soltera de una pequeña niña de cuatro años que tenía por nombre Renesmee y que era su adoración; Bella había quedado embarazada a los veinticinco años, justo cuando su carrera comenzaba a florecer, el padre de la niña era un hombre del que poco conocía, solo recordaba su nombre y un par de esmeraldas que la veían con pasión. Anthony Masen se hacía llamar, _porque el muy cabron solo me quiso para amorío de una semana_ pensó Bella enojada al recodar al padre de su hija. Pero en el fondo, ella aun albergaba un sentimiento por aquel hombre, aunque siempre lo ocultaba.

Bella había sido transferida de Cambridge, Massachusetts hasta Washington D.C le habían dicho que la NASA la quería y para ella fue ver sus sueños cumplidos por lo que no dudó en aceptar el traslado. Vendió su casa de Cambridge y contrató a una agencia de bienes raíces para encontrar una nueva casa en el capitolio. Pero no contaba con que su pequeña de ojos esmeraldas fuera tan molesta durante el viaje.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando llegaron al hotel en el que tenían reservaciones Renesmee bajó feliz del auto, pues el vuelo y el transporte en el auto habían sido agotadores para ambas. Entraron directamente a la recepción y reclamaron la reservación a nombre de Bella. Descubrieron que la NASA y Harvard habían gastado una buena suma de dinero en el hotel, pues le habían reservado una suite doble con todo incluido y todo por cuenta de ellos. Bella agradeció a la recepcionista por su atención y volteó su mirada para encontrarse con su hija desparramada en el sillón del recibidor del hotel, caminó hasta ella y le ánimo a subir a la habitación. Justamente cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban, por el elevador fue detenido por una mano masculina.

Ella no lo podía creer, _¡Porque a mi dios mío ¿Porqué de entre millones de personas en el mundo te ensañas conmigo?!_ Pensó Bella y como acto reflejo atrajo a su hija hacia ella. _¡Como si no se fuera a dar cuenta! ¡Renesmee es su versión femenina! _Se regañó a sí misma.

— ¿Mamá? Tengo hambre— dijo la pequeña rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado

—Ahora que lleguemos a la habitación pedimos algo bebé— le dijo dulcemente a su hija

_¡Por dios! ¡Cuánto falta para mi piso! _Pensó al sentir que habían pasado horas desde que entraron en el elevador. Hasta que segundos después este paró y Bella se apresuró a bajar del ascensor, gran sorpresa se llevó cuando su acompañante también lo hizo. Ella tomó las maletas de ella y de su hija en una mano y con la otra tomó a su hija de la mano conduciéndola por el pasillo de habitaciones. Se sorprendió cuando un par de manos masculinas tomaron dos de las tres maletas.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto— le dijo él en tono serio

—Gracias— respondió ella a regañadientes

Él las siguió hasta la habitación cuatrocientos uno que quedaba casi en el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dejó que su hija entrara corriendo a la habitación. Él le entregó las maletas y antes de que ella pudiera meterlas la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—No te dije nada por la niña, pero ella ahora no está para impedirlo ¿es mi hija?— preguntó serio

— ¿Tu qué crees? Nació en Septiembre y tiene cuatro años, pero no te emociones mucho, no dejaré que la ilusiones una semana y después te vayas _"Anthony_ _Masen"_— respondió ella con sarcasmo, zafándose de su agarre

—Hablamos más tarde— sentenció él sacando su llave y sorprendentemente entrando en la puerta de al frente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella había pedido el servicio a la habitación para no tener que salir de su habitación y toparse con _el cabron _como lo había llamado al no saber su nombre real. Y minutos más tarde tocaron a su puerta, corrió a abrir para que su hija no despertara. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a quien menos quería ver.

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar en el pasillo, supongo que la niña está dormida— dijo el entrando a la habitación sin esperar invitación

—Claro pasa...— dijo Bella sarcástica cerrando la puerta — ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó

—La custodia completa de mi hija—

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Bella escéptica

—Lo que escuchaste, la quiero conmigo y no hay peros— sentenció el hombre

— ¡Wow wow wow! ¡Tú no puedes pedirme eso!, ¿A caso estas seguro de que es tu hija?— cuestionó arqueando una ceja de manera inquisitiva

— ¡No soy ciego! ¡Ella es idéntica a mí!— replicó él

—Está bien, es tu hija, pero no tienes derechos sobre ella, te presentaste ante mí con un nombre que no es el tuyo, me enamoraste, me sedujiste, te acostaste conmigo y te largaste a la semana de haber llegado sin decir ni un adiós — le reclamó ella

—No sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?— preguntó altanero

— ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si no me dices?— cuestionó ella

—Soy Edward Cullen, candidato al senado— le contestó con prepotencia

— ¿Y? ¿Esperabas asustarme con eso?— preguntó, aunque por dentro se sentía morir. _¿No que muy valiente?_ Se regañó internamente.

—Solo quiero que sepas que si yo quiero, te la puedo quitar—

— ¡Tú no te la vas a llevar! ¡Es mi hija!—

—Ya lo veremos...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana del martes, Bella y Renesmee partieron muy temprano hacia la casa blanca, pues se había designado una pequeña zona para la instalación de los telescopios, una carpa y unas cuantas sillas para los más pequeños que visitaban esos días el lugar. Bella se había ofrecido para dar una breve descripción sobre lo que ocurriría los próximos días a los grupos de personas que estuvieran interesados, y esa mañana daría su primera explicación ante el presidente y algunas otras personas para la apertura oficial del evento.

—Damas y caballeros buenos días a todos. Señor presidente es un honor estar aquí y poder compartir algo maravilloso con ustedes— inició Bella, paseando su mirada entre las personas reunidas y sin querer se topó con unos ojos esmeraldas tan idénticos a los de su hija que la observaban sorprendidos—Las lluvias de estrellas son partículas sólidas provenientes del espacio relacionadas siempre con los restos que dejan los cometas al acercarse al sol, más grandes que un átomo pero mucho más pequeñas que los asteroides y que se queman en la atmósfera terrestre y se los denominan meteoroides1, que entran en la atmósfera y se consumen antes de caer al suelo.— Bella habló con seguridad, las estrellas y todo el cosmos eran su pasión— Pero lo que observaremos es algo sumamente peculiar, pues esta vez la órbita de la Tierra pasará por una zona de este tipo de partículas y el jueves el cometa Hale-Bopp2 hará acto de presencia y será visible aun sin telescopios durante aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, y es por eso que nos encontramos aquí, para disfrutar del espectáculo nocturno que esto representa. ¿Señor Presidente?—finalizó Bella cediendo la palabra al hombre que dirigía la nación.

—Como dijo la señorita Swan, este es sin duda un evento magnífico que tenemos la oportunidad de contemplar, y es por eso que he dispuesto estos telescopios, para que aquellos que quieran observar el espectáculo puedan hacerlo de manera gratuita, y para inaugurar éste evento contamos con la presencia del candidato al senado Edward Cullen y su padre, el ex-congresista Carlisle Cullen, ambos acompañados por su espléndida familia— presentó el hombre

Todos aplaudieron la presentación, Edward y Carlisle pasaron al frente y dieron un breve discurso para hacer la apertura formal de lo que llamaron _"El evento astronómico más importante de ese año"_ cortaron un listón rojo y ambos se reunieron nuevamente con su familia, una señora de mediana edad recibió a Carlisle con un beso en los labios, y después dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward, un par de muchachas petizas se les acercaron, la pelinegra iba del brazo de un hombre rubio que la miraba con adoración, y la otra iba de la mano con un hombre de piel morena y cabello azabache que le sonreía enormemente.

Bella estaba junto a su hija, observando la carpa con computadoras y proyecciones del espacio, era hermoso el ver aquello, y su hija sin duda había heredado su pasión por las estrellas, pues miraba todo con curiosidad, sus ojitos se iluminaban y la sonrisa en su carita era enorme. Bella había descubierto hacia un año atrás el fanatismo de su hija por las estrellas y le había regalado un telescopio, el primer telescopio que Charles Swan, su padre, le había regalado a ella cuando entró a estudiar astronomía.

— ¿Eres Isabella Swan la chica que transfirieron desde Harvard?— preguntó una muchacha pelinegra. Bella asintió curiosa, nadie más que el presidente sabía eso—Soy Alice Cullen, y seremos compañeras de trabajo, estarás en el mismo laboratorio que yo— se presentó. Bella se quedó impresionada al escuchar el apellido, esa chica era hermana _del cabron._

—Entonces es un placer conocerte, y puedes llamarme solo Bella— le dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa

—Bien, Bella ¡Tienes que conocer a mi familia! ¡A puesto que seremos muy buenas amigas!— chilló Alice entusiasmada

—No creo que eso sea posible ahora Alice, tengo una hija a la que he traído y tengo que vigilarla, no puedo dejarla sola—Se excusó Bella

— ¿Tienes una hija? ¡Tengo que conocerla! ¡Traeré a mi familia, tu busca a esa preciosa niña!— contestó Alice emocionada y sin darle tiempo a una excusa salió casi corriendo en dirección contraria a Bella y ella pudo ubicar a Renesmee sentada a la sombra de un árbol con uno de sus libros entre sus manos.

— ¿No crees que ese libro es muy aburrido para ti? ¿Dónde está el tuyo?—Le preguntó Bella a su hija acuclillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña

—Mi libro es aburrido, los tuyos no, tienen dibujitos de estrellas y planetas, los míos solo tienen animalitos con ropa— le dijo la pequeña haciendo un mohín

— ¡Ahí estás! ¡Y tu hija es preciosa!— chilló Alice feliz

Bella se levantó y tomó a su hija en brazos, aunque la timidez de Renesmee, extrañamente no se hizo presente, y observaba curiosa a Alice.

—Hola otra vez Alice, y sí ella es mi hija, su nombre es Renesmee— dijo Bella orgullosa de presentar a su pequeño tesoro.

— ¡Es hermosa! Y solo he podido encontrar a mi madre acompañada de mi hermana y nuestros novios— dijo Alice un poco molesta— Ella es Esme, mi madre— le dijo señalando a la mujer de cabellos bronces que la miraba expectante y a Renesmee curiosa con aquellos ojos verdes que poseía— ella es Elizabeth, mi hermana mayor— señaló Alice a la chica junto a ella, tenía los ojos iguales a los de su madre, solo que su cabello era de un tono castaño— y el chucho que esta junto a ella es Jacob Black su novio— señaló burlona al moreno que le sacó la lengua a Alice, Elizabeth sólo rodó los ojos— Y este hombre encantador que ves aquí es mi novio, Jasper Hale— finalizó Alice con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan, aunque preferiría que me llamaran Bella— se presentó

Todos la saludaron efusivamente, aunque su pequeña Renesmee fue el centro de atención con su inusual comportamiento hacia personas que recién conocía. La pequeña pasó de brazos en brazos feliz con la atención que recibía. Hasta que una hora más tarde Bella debía volver a dar una presentación y Alice se ofreció a quedarse con Renesmee, Bella accedió renuente pues su pequeña también quería quedarse con Alice. Media hora después, al volver con ellas Bella vio una escena que nunca creyó presenciar, Edward estaba jugando con Renesmee y esta reía por algo que ella no comprendía. Esme los observaba también y antes de que Bella pudiera acercarse a ellos, Esme la interceptó.

—Edward me lo contó, al inicio creí que la niña no era suya, pero hoy cuando la vi no me quedó duda de que Renesmee es una Cullen, es idéntica a Edward y a Elizabeth cuando eran niños— habló Esme y antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo continuó —yo sé lo que pasó entre tú y Edward hace tiempo, él te quería, y lo que pasó no fue su culpa, déjalo que te explique, y sobre todo déjalo estar cerca de su hija— finalizó la mujer caminando hasta el lugar donde Edward y su hija se encontraban.

Esme tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó junto a un hombre rubio que les sonrió y besó en la frente a Renesmee. Vio a Edward acercarse a ella y se puso nerviosa.

—Perdón por lo de ayer, estaba desesperado, déjame contarte mi parte de la historia ¿sí?— le pidió él pesaroso, Bella asintió no muy convencida— no podemos hablar aquí, ¿puedo visitarte esta noche? Cuando Renesmee se haya dormido— propuso

—Nessie, así se bautizó ella misma contra mis reclamos, pero le gusta, así que no hay opción— le dijo Bella, observando a su hija reír —ella se duerme generalmente a las nueve treinta, pero estos días son especiales así que dormirá hasta las once como mucho— explicó Bella

— ¿Especiales?— preguntó Edward interesado

—No quiere perderse de sus estrellas _chugases _como ella las llama— le dijo ella

— ¿Le gustan las estrellas? — volvió a preguntar, interesado en conocer más de su hija

—Las ama tanto o más que yo, tiene su propio telescopio, y lo primero que me pidió para acceder a mudarse de casa fue que su habitación tuviera un balcón o un lugar donde ella pudiera ver sus estrellas — Contestó ella

Edward no preguntó más, se limitó a observar a la hermosa niña que era su hija, vela lo hacía regañarse por haber sido tan tonto con Bella. Si tan solo hubiera puesto su vida personal y sus sentimientos antes que su carrera por primera vez en su vida, la historia que vivía sería otra.

Por la noche Edward se había quedado con ellas a ver la lluvia de estrellas, todo el día se la había pasado conociendo a su hija, Bella aún se mostraba reticente a dejarlo entrar en sus vidas, pero él quería que eso cambiara, porque descubrió que sus sentimientos por Bella continuaban vivos y quería poder tener una oportunidad con ella y formar una familia.

—Mami... ¿Las estrellas chugases cumplen los deseos?—preguntó la pequeña mirando al cielo.

—Estrella fugaz cariño, y solo se cumplen si tu deseo es bueno y desinteresado— explicó la castaña a su hija. La pequeña pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de su madre y volvió a mirar al cielo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Que el señor guapo sea mi papi!— dijo la niña en un susurro que llegó a oídos del _señor guapo _y de su mamá.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¿De que querías hablar?—preguntó Bella iniciando la conversación

Edward había llegado a su habitación minutos atrás se había quitado el traje que usó durante el día y se había puesto un simple jean y una playera blanca que remarcaba su trabajado cuerpo.

—Necesito que me escuches, las cosas no fueron lo que tú crees, yo había ido de vacaciones a Miami esa vez, te encontré por casualidad en ese bar, me cautivaste en cuanto te vi, pero temía decir que quien era realmente, pensé que serias como el resto de las mujeres que al escuchar el apellido Cullen se rigen por lo que significo monetariamente, así que me presenté como Anthony Masen, mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi madre, realmente me enamoré de ti, yo planeaba decirte quien era la noche que mi padre llamó, me dijo que en su partido me veían potencial y querían que me presentara ante ellos la mañana siguiente, te busqué pero no te encontré, me fui con la esperanza de regresar dos días después y decirte la verdad, pero cuando volví tú ya no estabas, solo tenía tu nombre cariñoso, _Bella, _pregunté por ti en la recepción del hotel y me dijeron que te habías ido, realmente me sentí morir, no sabía cómo buscarte. Hasta que te volví a ver en el elevador, verte ahí fue un shock muy grande, mi primera intención fue abrazarte, pero vi a Renesmee y no pude evitar echar cuentas, es tan parecida a mí que no me quedó duda alguna de que era mi hija, primero te odié por ocultarla, pero esa noche después de gritarte que quería su custodia comprendí que tú no tenías la culpa, la culpa es mía por no haber puesto mis sentimientos antes que mi carrera, y no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy— finalizó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos. Bella lo observó y en sus ojos notó que era sincero.

¿Cuantas veces no soñó con aquel momento? ¿Cuantas veces pensó que él regresaría? Que le diría esas mismas palabras y serian felices. Bella lo escuchó sollozar y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tal vez podrían darse una oportunidad, volver a iniciar y ser felices.

— ¿Me perdonas Bella?— preguntó Edward

Bella asintió, y Edward tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, la acarició con delicadeza, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, ambos deseaban ese contacto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y Bella no dudó en terminar esa distancia para unir sus labios con los de él en un beso.

— ¿Mami?— la voz de Renesmee los hizo separase.

Ambos voltearon la vista para encontrarse con la pequeña frotándose un ojo, descalza y con su mano libre sosteniendo un peluche con forma de estrella. Bella se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta el sillón en el que estaba Edward, la sentó en medio de ambos y habló.

—Bebé ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de papá?— preguntó Bella a su hija

—Aja, tú dijiste que él nos había perdido, pero que seguro estaba buscándonos— contestó la niña

—Pues tu papá ya nos encontró —le dijo Bella y la pequeña la vio ilusionada —cariño, Edward es tu papá — finalizó Bella señalando a Edward

— ¡Sí! ¡Las estrellas concedieron mi deseo!— chilló feliz y se abalanzó contra Edward y lo abrazó.

Ninguno dijo nada, Edward se limitó a abrazar a su hija y sentir su cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos cobrizos idénticos a los suyos y dejó un beso en su frente.

— ¿Te quedaras con nosotras papi?— preguntó Renesmee haciendo un puchero, pero Edward amó la última palabra que salió de los labios de su hija y no pudo contestar a su pregunta.

—Papi tiene una habitación al frente de la nuestra Nessie, lo verás por la mañana— respondió Bella a su hija

—Pero yo quiero dormir con él, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hoy?— pidió la pequeña

—Si tú quieres que me quede me quedaré — contestó Edward y su hija sonrió complacida— pero debemos saber si mamá nos da permiso— agregó mirando a Bella

— ¡Di que sí mami, di que sí! ¿Por favor?— rogó la niña. Bella asintió y Renesmee la abrazó feliz.

— ¡Podemos dormir los tres juntos! ¡La cama de mamá es muy grande!—propuso la niña

—Solo si tu mamá lo permite— habló Edward sin apartar la vista de Bella

Bella asintió ruborizada, se levantó del sillón y le dijo a Edward que fuera por sus cosas. Este así lo hizo y media hora más tarde estaban los tres acostados en la gran cama con Renesmee en medio.

— ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? — preguntó Edward de repente

—Sí, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, pero apuesto a que los tuyos te han enseñado bien— contestó Bella acariciando los cabellos de su dormida hija.

—Y nosotros... ¿Aún podemos tener algo?— preguntó tímido

—No lo sé, pero a mí me agradaría, siempre he estado enamorada de ti aunque me negara a reconocerlo— se sinceró ella y su inseparable rubor hizo acto de presencia

—Yo también te quiero, te amo, y realmente quiero que me des una oportunidad, quisiera que juntos los tres formáramos una familia, quiero verte embarazada, quiero salir por esos antojos extraños a las cuatro de la mañana, quiero que un día no muy lejano entres por un pasillo vestida de blanco para casarte conmigo— habló él, tomando de debajo de la almohada una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que había colocado ahí no mucho tiempo antes—Bella, desde el día que te conocí soñé con este momento, sé que no es el más romántico, pero no quiero esperar más — Edward colocó la cajita delante de ella y al abrirla dejó ver un hermoso anillo—Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó

Bella se quedó sorprendida, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Si— contestó ella finalmente

Él sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo colocó en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de Bella dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano. Nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría, lo había imaginado todo desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, imaginaba diferentes escenas, pero ella siempre le decía que sí; pero sus sueños se vieron truncados cuando regresó a Miami y no la encontró. Y hoy esos sueños se hacían realidad. Por fin Bella sería su esposa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por la mañana los tres se prepararon para un nuevo día de labores, Renesmee preguntó a su padre cuanta cosa se le ocurrió y Edward, feliz de escuchar y complacer a su hija, respondió todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

—Bebé, hay algo más que debemos decirte— anunció Bella

— ¿Que mami?— preguntó la pequeña

—Mamá y yo queremos casarnos, ¿te agrada la idea?— preguntó Edward

— ¡Sí!— chilló feliz Renesmee

La pequeña se puso a planear como seria vivir con sus dos padres, pidió tener un cachorro y un gato, Edward como padre consentidor se encargó de convencer a Bella de traer mascotas para su hija y al ver la ilusión de Renesmee, no pudo negarse más.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Blanca todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, y todos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Bella llevaba un anillo de compromiso, muy conocido por ellos y por la prensa.

— ¿Porque todos conocen el anillo?— preguntó Bella curiosa, una vez encontraron algo de privacidad

—Porque ese anillo ha estado en mi familia durante varias generaciones, es el anillo con el cual mi padre pidió la mano de mi madre, y ella me lo dio cuando regresé a buscarte a Miami, iba a dártelo aquella ocasión pero nunca te encontré y todos estos años lo he llevado conmigo en cada viaje, pensando que un día te encontraría y si tu querías, nos casaríamos de inmediato.

Bella se quedó sin palabras, Edward no era _el cabron_ como ella habia pensado, él tuvo que irse por su carrera, pero volvió, y si ella hubiera permanecido el mes que planeaba en Miami, Edward y ella tendrían una historia él la hubiera apoyado con Renesmme, y lo más importante, él podría haber vivido esa etapa de la vida de su hija con él.

—¡Chicos!— escucharon la voz de Alice detrás de ellos— Esta princesa dice que soy su tía porque Edward es su papá ¿Alguien me quiere explicar?— preguntó Alice cuando llegó hasta ellos con Renesmee en sus brazos y el resto de los Cullen detrás de ellos con otras dos personas que ni Bella ni Nessie conocian.

—Es verdad Alice, Renesmee es mi hija, ¿Recuerdas la historia de la chica que conocí en Miami y con la que quería casarme?— preguntó Edward y Alice asintió, todos los demás miembros de la familia les prestaban atencion— Pues Bella es esa chica, y Renesmee es el resultado de ese amor— explicó Edward con una sonrisa

—¿Entonces si soy tía?— preguntó Alice

—¡Se van a casar!— chilló feliz Esme, reparando en el anillo que llevaba Bella

Y de ahí todo se centró en planes de boda y algunos comentarios de Esme sobre lo acelerado y mal planificado de la entrega del anillo.

—Enserio Edward, te eduqué mejor que eso, Bella merece algo romantico, algo que recuerde para el resto de su vida— comentó Esme

—Lo sé mamá, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, y a proposito, creo que nadie aquí ha presentado a Rosalie y Emmett— habló Edward cambiando de tema

—Al parecer quedamos en el olvido cuando esta pequeñita apareció— comentó burlón Emmett señalando a Renesmee y todos rieron con su comentario

—Bella, Nessie, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie McCarthy, Rosalie es hermana de Jasper y esta casada y esperando un bebé de Emmett— presentó Edward

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, y como ya se dieron cuenta sólo soy Bella para todos, y ella es Renesmee mi hija, bueno y de Edward también— presentó Bella saludando a ambos con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla

Rosalie y Bella congeniaron al instante, Rose estaba agradecida de que alguien con experiencia en el tema de los bebés además de Esme y su madre le dieran consejos, pues ella era la primera de sus amigas en quedar embarazada.

La tarde pasó entre risas y comentarios burlones de Emmett hacia Edward y Bella, y las personas a su alrededor los veian enternecidos, pues eran una gran familia y muy unida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un año habia pasado desde que Bella se mudó a Washington, ella y Edward se habian casado dos meses despues en una pequeña reunion familiar, a la que sólo los pocos amigos de Bella habian acudido, pues Charlie y Renée, sus padres, habian fallecido cuando Renesmee tenia apenas un año de vida y el resto de su familia no era muy cercana a ella y a la niña.

—Nessie,hay algo que queremos decirte cariño— llamó Edward a su hija.

La pequeña Rnesmee estaba jugando en el patio de la enorme casa que habian comprado sus padres, ahí habian comenzado una nueva vida como familia y sus padres la habian consentido con las mascota que pidió, adoptaron a un pequeño gatito persa blanco a quien la niña puso por nombre "pelusa" y a un cachorrito beagle de nombre "toby".

Renesmee entró a la casa seguida de sus mascotas, el gato fue directamente a una pequeña repisa que habian designado para él con algunos juguetes, y el perro se quedó junto a ella. Nessie encontró a sus padres en la sala, descanzando en uno de los sillones de tres plazas.

—¿Qué me van a decir?— preguntó la niña con cautela— Yo no hice lo que mi tia Eli haya dicho que si hice, ¡Lo juro! Me porto bien en casa de los abuelos— aseguró con vehemencia.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez Renesmee? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hicieron esta vez tu y Elizabeth?— preguntó Edward en tono de advertencia

—¡Uff! ¡No le digas a tia Eli que yo te dije! Llenamos de pintura una de las blusas favoritas de tia Alice, tia Eli dijo que ya no la usaba mucho y me la prestó para que pintaramos su cuarto, jugamos guerra de pintura y bueno… la blusa quedó un poquito sucia— explicó Renesmee haciendo un puchero para que no la regañaran y cerrando sus deditos para expresar lo poco que se habia ensuciado la blusa.

—¡Renesmee! ¿Fue hace dos días cuando regresaste con pintura en el cabello?— preguntó su madre

La pequeña asintió apenada, esperando por el regaño que seguramente venia, pero en lugar de eso sus padres estallaron en risas.

—¿Por qué se rien?— preguntó Renesmee interesada y confundida

—Por la reaccion de tu tía Alice cariño, esta vez no te regañaremos porque fue Elizabeth quien te dio la blusa, pero debes preguntarle a tu tia Alice si realmente ya no lo usa ¿de acuerdo?— habló Edward y Renesmee asintió efusivamente.

—Pero lo que debemos decirte no se trata de Alice o de Elizabeth, es de nosotros como familia— aclaró Bella

—¿Qué pasa mami?— preguntó Nessie contrariada

—Cariño, ¿Qué pensarias de tener un bebé? Quiero decir, un hermanito o hermanita?— preguntó Edward cauteloso

—Yo quiero un bebé, aunque no sé si me agradan mucho, lloran y no pueden jugar, pero son bonitos y les puedo dar besitos como al de tia Rosalie, pero el de ella no se puede quedar para siempre conmigo y yo quiero uno que viva aqui— comentó Renesmee extrañada por la pregunta.

—Nessie… Mamá y yo vamos a tener un bebé, y será tu hermanito o hermanita, ¿te gusta la idea?— preguntó Edward

—¡Si! ¡Yo seré la mayor! ¡Y le voy a enseñar a leer! ¡Le voy a prestar todas mis cosas! —chilló feliz Renesmee— ¡Mis deseos si se cumplen! ¡Por una estrella fugaz estamos aquí!—

Edward y Bella la miraron con amor, su pequeña hija tenía razón; por una estrella fugaz estaban ahí, pues de no haber sido por su translado de trabajo y el esectaculo astronomico que dio el cometa Hale-Bopp hacia un año atrás, ellos nunca se hubieran reencontrado, y su amor se hubiera quedado en el olvido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les pareció este OS? Inicialmente la idea era para un fic completo, pero lo adapté para esto. Es el primero que hago. ¿Comentarios?**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
